The Tenth Planet
"The Tenth Planet" is the second story of the fourth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Polly - Anneke Wills *Ben - Michael Craze *General Cutler - Robert Beatty *Williams - Earl Cameron *Dyson - Dudley Jones *Schultz - Alan White *Barclay - David Dodimead *Tito - Sam Shelton *American Sergeant - Alan Rowe *Wigner - Steve Plytas *Radar Technician - Christopher Matthews *Krail - Reg Whitehead *Talon - Harry Brooks *Shav - Gregg Palmer *Geneva Technician - Ellen Cullen *TV Announcer - Glenn Beck *Cyberman Voices - **Roy Skelton **Peter Hawkins *R/T Technician - Christopher Dunham *Terry Cutler - Callen Angelo *Krang - Harry Brooks *Jarl - Reg Whitehead *Gern - Gregg Palmer Uncredited performers *Alec Coleman as an ISC corporal (1-4) *Stanley Davies as a high-ranking Spanish ISC officer (1-4) *Nicholas Edwards as an ISC R/T technician (1-2) *Freddie Eldrett as **Haines (3-4) **ISC soldier (3) *Bill Gosling as an ISC technician (1-4) *John Haines as a Cyberman (3) *Nick Hilton as an ISC soldier (3) *Terence Jones as an ISC soldier (1) *Sheila Knight as an ISC secretary (1) *John Knott as a Cyberman (3) *Chris Konyils as a high-ranking coloured ISC officer (1-4) *Gordon Lang as an ISC technician (1-4) *Richard Lawrence as an ISC technician (1-4) *Ken MacGarvie as an ISC soldier (1-2) *Roy Pierce as **ISC engineer (3) **ISC soldier (3) *Peter Pocock as an ISC soldier (4) *Morris Quick as an ISC technician (1-4) *Patrick Troughton as the Doctor (4) *Bruce Wells as a Cyberman (3-4) *Unknown performer as Philips (4) Crew *Written by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis *Directed by Derek Martinus *Produced by Innes Lloyd *Title music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Costumes by Sandra Reid *Make-up by Gillian James *Lighting - Howard King *Sound - Adrian Bishop-Laggett *Story Editor - Gerry Davis *Designer - Peter Kindred Animation Credits *Inbetweeners - **Yvonne Wilcox (2013 animated reconstruction) **Jenna Batcheldor (2013 animated reconstruction) **Konstara Prawiro (2013 animated reconstruction) **Heather Sillince (2013 animated reconstruction) **Morgan Tait (2013 animated reconstruction) *Additional Compositing & Colour Grading - Thaumaturgy (2013 animated reconstruction) *Compositor & Grader - David Devjak (2013 animated reconstruction) *Compositors - **Conor Bowes (2013 animated reconstruction) **Sean Mundy (2013 animated reconstruction) **Chris P. Chapman (2013 animated reconstruction) *CGI Set Reconstructions - Aaron J Climas (2013 animated reconstruction) *Junior Animators - **Jake Opperman (2013 animated reconstruction) **Crystal Chappell (2013 animated reconstruction) **Avalon Eyers (2013 animated reconstruction) *Editor - Josh Campbell (2013 animated reconstruction) *Lead Animator Backgrounds - Paul Johnson (2013 animated reconstruction) *Lead Animators - **Sean Zwan (2013 animated reconstruction) **Colin Bennett (2013 animated reconstruction) **Zhe Xiang Tang (2013 animated reconstruction) **Chris P Chapman (2013 animated reconstruction) *Audio Restoration and Mastering - Mark Ayres (2013 animated reconstruction) *Thanks to **Graham Strong (2013 animated reconstruction) **David Holman (2013 animated reconstruction) *Assistant Producer - David Breen (2013 animated reconstruction) *Assistant Director - Sean Zwan (2013 animated reconstruction) *Producer - Stephanie Youlten (2013 animated reconstruction) *Director/Producer - Austen Atkinson (2013 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer for Big Finish - Jason Haigh-Ellery (2013 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer - Dan Hall (2013 animated reconstruction) *A Planet 55 Production for Pup Ltd (2013 animated reconstruction) References 1966; 1986 able seaman; Africa; America; Astrakhan hat; astronaut; astronomer; Carnaby Street; Cobra anti-missile; coffee; commanding officer; computer; Controller of the Earth; Cyberman; Cyberman spaceship; Cyberman weapon; cybernetics; Demeter rocket; French language; Earth; engineer; England; Europe; Father Christmas; general; general secretary; Geneva; helicopter; International Space Command; International Television News; Italian language; Jodrell Bank; knife; La donna è mobile; lieutenant; major; Malaysia; Mars; Mondas; the Moon; Mount Palomar; Nanook of the North; New Zealand; nuclear reactor; penguin; periscope; private; radar; radiation; radiation suit; radio; radio telescope; reactor rod; regeneration; robot; rocket; rocket base; Rome; Royal Navy; San Francisco; screwdriver; sledge; Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos; small arms; Snowcap; South America; South Island; South Pole; staff sergeant; submarine; sun; telephone; television; Texas; twin planet; United States Marine Corps; Venus; video conference; warhead; Woomera; Z-bomb; Zeus 4; Zeus 5 Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes